Dirty Ice Cream
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: Naruto gets himself and Sasuke locked in a freezer. Better huddle for warmth! Sasuke/Naruto lemon


**Title**: Dirty Ice Cream

**Rating**: M for boys having sex in unsanitary places

**Disclaimer**: For those rights, I will negotiate my soul!

**Description**: Naruto gets himself and Sasuke locked in a walk-in fridge. And it's VERY cold in there. Better huddle up for warmth!

**Author's Note**: So my place of work has these three big walk-in fridges in the back. And we always joke about how we are going to grab each other and rape each other in the fridges. Plus those fridges are creepy and I have had nightmares about being locked in the fridge. So when I was supposed to be serving, I came up with this story! Rush, sick of plot bunnies, sorry for incorrections. Please enjoy!

**Playlist**: Dirty Ice Cream by Lady Gaga

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

"I can't find it," Naruto proclaimed to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up from the dish counter. "How could you not find the jello? It's back there on the top shelf."

Naruto shook his head. "It's not back there, I swear."

Sasuke threw down his dish towel and practically stormed back to the fridges. He opened the heavy door to the last fridge in the corner and stormed to the back corner. Naruto also entered the fridge, not realizing his uniform was caught on a hook on the inside of the door. Sasuke dug around the back corner of the fridge and held up a bowl.

"The jello"

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto moved towards Sasuke, pulling the door shut.

"Naruto wait!" cried Sasuke, but it was too late. The door slammed shut and clicked closed.

Naruto flailed around in horror. He tried to push on the door, then pounding on it. "Hey!" he cried, "We're in here! Help!"

Sasuke, still in shock, just shook his head and sat on an empty crate. "Forget it moron, there is about a good foot of door. No one else is back here. Until someone else comes looking for jello, which will probably be until tomorrow, we are stuck. And we can thank you. So thanks, I'm going to freeze to death because of you."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "It's not my fault someone else misplaced the damn jello. So you can't blame me. Besides you didn't have to come back here and help me."

"If I didn't you were going to be back here until tomorrow anyway," retorted Sasuke, "So for troubling me and locking me in this tundra, I demand you give me your uniform shirt."

"What?" exclaimed Naruto, "Give you my shirt? Hell no, you have one already!'

"Naruto," Sasuke stood up and pinned him against the door. He held up Naruto's arms with one hand and slowly unbuttoned the shirt, one button at a time.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered with a slight blush. Sasuke pushed apart the uniform and promptly ripped it away from Naruto.

"Ah, wha-wha-what?" A startled Naruto stammered out. Sasuke smirked as he put on Naruto's shirt over his own.

"Thanks," said Sasuke.

Naruto held on to himself for warmth. "You're a bitch Sasuke." Sasuke just smirked.

Naruto tried to pound on the door again, but it was quite hopeless. The elements were against them. The door was simply too thick and they were in the back where hardly anyone wandered.

"GAH! I'm freezing!" cried Naruto after several awkward silent moments. He ran his hands up his naked chest, in attempt to keep warm.

Sasuke could not help but watch his poor co-worker's attempts. His hands running up and down chest like that, he should be ashamed. Well, Sasuke was feeling just a little guilty for taking the poor boy's shirt. Sasuke grinned with his hatching evil plan as he left his crate and once again, pinned Naruto to the door of the fridge, this time his stomach touching the door.

"AH! Cold, COLD!" cried out Naruto from his trapped position. He fidgeted around until he felt warm lips pressed against his neck, followed by a warm tongue.

"Uh, Sasuke, um what are you doing?" He inquired the person now raping his neck.

Sasuke removed to mouth to speak. "You said you were cold. And the first rule of cold temperature survival is to huddle for warmth." He continued his ravishing of Naruto's neck.

Naruto could not keep the satisfactory noises in as Sasuke molested Naruto's neck. Naruto tilted his head to give Sasuke more room as said boy licked and sucked on various areas of the neck.

"Did..it ha-have to be…the cold door?" Naruto spewed out.

Sasuke stopped for a minute and thought. "Would you rather have sex out in the dining room? Or in the back seat of your car again, where everyone can see us again?"

Naruto did not say anything. Sasuke smirked and traced his fingertips down Naruto's bare stomach. He rubbed the edge of Naruto's pants then grabbed his crotch, causing the cold worker to gasp.

"Like that?" Sasuke asked. "Because I can warm that area up if you want."

Naruto just nodded, eyes to half-lids. Sasuke slipped his hand inside of the boy's pants and slowly stroked the twitching member. Naruto panted harder and began unconsciously thrusting into Sasuke's warm hand. While Sasuke pumped his coworker, he ran his other hand up Naruto's cold body. He gave a nipple a tweak, then a caress until he felt it harden under his fingertips. Satisfied, he moved his hand to the other nipple and rubbed the other to his liking.

Sasuke began imitating thrusting into Naruto as he jerked him off. He could feel Naruto's body, pressed against his, being overcome with intense bliss. He felt Naruto twitching against him as though electricity ran through the body, and Sasuke wanted this enjoyment also. He wanted that electricity; so much he felt the blood rush down his body.

Heat rushed throughout Naruto's body until he felt himself about to come when he felt Sasuke stop. He was about to protest when Naruto felt Sasuke undo his pants and lowered them. Sasuke pushed a semi-nude Naruto against the door, breathing heavy into his ear. Sasuke behind him panting, poking at his entrance with a finger, made Naruto rise to a soaring temperature. Suddenly Naruto welcomed the cold door with open arms. He lifted a leg out of the pants and positioned the leg to balance on an empty crate and to give Sasuke more of an opening. Naruto panted against the door, watching his breath film over the door as Sasuke pumped the finger inside Naruto's entrance.

Sasuke released the entrance to Naruto's outcry, but Naruto could not see Sasuke taking out a small bottle of sanitizer lotion from his pocket. Naruto heard the unzipping of a zipper then a finger once again intruded Naruto's entrance, this time slicked. Naruto closed his eyes and knocked his head against the door, feeling all the pleasures Sasuke offered with only a few fingers. Naruto's head banged against the door as he cried out when Sasuke rubbed against a certain spot.

"There's good then," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's heated ears. Suddenly Naruto felt something much bigger prod his backside then a full push into his body. Sasuke waited, adjusting to the heated tightness before experimenting with small thrusts. After the waiting period, Naruto nodded, giving Sasuke the signal to move faster.

Moments passed with Naruto's body writhing against the now heated door, and Sasuke behind him pushing in with enough force to throw Naruto against the door. Naruto knew his end was coming quickly, not just because of the intense pleasure, but because he was sick of hitting the door. He moaned for Sasuke to finished, who complied and came inside of him. Naruto followed shortly, coming onto the door and pooling down to the floor below.

Sasuke collapsed into a heap on the floor and still attached, Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke. They lay spooning on the floor, willing for breaths to return. It was at this moment Naruto noticed something peculiar to the left of the door.

"Hey Sasuke, what does 'lock release' mean?"

**

* * *

End. **

Moral of the story: if you get locked in a freezer, find the door release. Or have a hot dicking with a hot co-worker. Thanks for reading!

_~Dante_

P.S. Alrye- when they finally got the door open, Lady Gaga was standing there dressed as a zombie with zombie coworkers. They started dancing to Thriller, and then Michael Jackson and Billy Mays rose from the dead.


End file.
